Davy Jones's Locker
by SenseiMalice
Summary: Who wants a mythical locker filled with bottomless yaoi tales and Davy Jones's personal belongings? You? Then click this story, my brave reader. For you will not regret this... Not at all. Comes in all flavours: AkuRoku, Zemyx, SoRiku, and so on. :33
1. Letter From Sam

**READ THIS OR I HETEROSEXUALIZE ROXAS!!!**

*** * ***

**Welcome My Children,**

**In case you're wondering why the hell I'm posting this, it's because Writer's Block is a son~of~a~dick. This is like my Davy Jones's Locker for stories I have in my head for hours at a time. The lucky ones make it and get turned into Longfics, and I throw away these ideas.**

**And that's disgusting.**

**You never ever ever throw away good ideas, trust me. So I am going to use this to publish oodles and oodles of shortfic crap for you!! Most ideas of mine are based on songs or art picture thingies that cross my path. But FEEL FREE to give any ideas, take any ideas, requests, and such. [THAT MEANS YOU, MADDIE!! I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE!!] Any songs you want me to transform into a delicious, gay butterfly... Anything... Let me know. Don't be shy~~**

**I hardly bite. :33**

**So I am wrapping up my Author's Letter and getting on with it, but I need to share a few facts that I always do...**

**Name: Sam**

**Age: XIV**

**Gender: I'ma chick. **

**So yeah... I dunno why... It just feels weird when _I _read fanfics and I know hardly anything about the authors. Moving on... Here's a math lesson:**

**+ + = What I write. Gay/Yaoi/Not-Straight/Songfics, you get the picture.**

**Any pairing, really. Expect mostly or only AkuRoku with Zemyx and SoRiku on the side, though. Just nothing with Vexen. *Shivers* Same with any song. No Lady Gaga or Kings of Leon, sorry. **

**The closest I come to heterosexual pairings is Olette/Roxas, Rikku/Reno, and Naminé or Kairi as psycho ex-girlfriends or when I need Pence to hook up with someone. Xion... well... She's a whole... Xion is a bitch in my book. End of story.**

**So who wants a kick-ass Davy Jones's Locker filled with yaoi and Davy Jones's personal belong-un's? Me!! Hahahah~~**

**Disclaimer For All: NOT MINE :DD HAHAHA!! Because if it was mine, Kingdom Hearts would be turned into an Erotic Thriller... :33 None of the songs or stuff I'll mention is mine either. So not mine, got it memorized?**

**Shall we get started?**

**We shall. Take my hand, let me show you the way... To eternal bliss and a world of darkness and mayhem.**

**Catch you on the flip~flop,**

**Sam!! :33**

**P.S. This will never be "Completed." I intend to use this as a bottomless pit of ideas and Writer's Block cures.**

**P.P.S. Oh, and pay attention to the chapter names, because if I publish a Part 2 or 3, that's how you'll know. For example:**

**Chapter 3: This Is An Example [Part One of a story]**

**Chapter 7: This Is An Example 2 [Part Two of a story]**

**And not every story will continue. Just the ones I like. Okay? Okay.**


	2. Thank You

**So here is my very first entry in the Davy Jones's Locker Series :DD It's called 'Thank You' and it's based on the song 'Thank You' by Dido. SO go YouTube it and read this after you listen to the song. Okay? Okay!**

**Axel's POV**

His eyes. Those eyes. Blue as the sea and as bright as the moon. All I want to do is thank him. That's it.

* * *

My damn alarm was blaring hard and causing a fresh migraine to rip through my head. I growled evilly under my blankets and emerged into the bitter, morning air. Today was just not my day... The shower ran out of hot water, my head was killing me, and rain was coming down mercilessly. I was dressed nicely in my monkey suit, really spiky, fire-red hair slicked back, and my briefcase was dangling heavily from my hand. I sipped my tea and read the newspaper, not actually reading it, but glancing at a few words here and there.

Fuck. My tea was not hot anymore and I could feel a wave of depression knock me over. Why did I even get up today? I was so tired and my brain was throbbing under intense pressure. The small window in my apartment showed that in fact, the vicious rain was pouring down even harder. All I could see was gray clouds and hazy fog. I glanced up, almost in tears, to see his face on my wall – my best friend's face. His blue eyes were wide and happy, his smile was brimming and true, his shaggy blonde hair covered his face – almost hiding our secret, and he was resting against my body, contempt with the situation that the camera caught us in.

The picture. His frozen laugh, his flushed skin, his utter joy... It all reminded me that it - life - wasn't so bad.

I was smacked back against then world with another rip of my fucking head ache. I shouldn't have drank so much last night... All that beer... My head brought me to tears and I blinked them away before swallowing the pain. I got up and put my mug in the sink; I had to get to work... The bills wouldn't pay themselves. I had enough money to be able to call in sick... but my law firm was working on a serious case and I had to be there. It was amazing to be so young and have a nice income... But it wasn't worth it without him.

Almost sprinting, I made it to the bus stop – 5 minutes _late. _I hissed a color of cuss words under my breath and checked my watch. I had half an hour before I needed to be at work. Debating my options, I just decided to hail a taxi and deal with the traffic. I climbed in the yellow car and paid the driver in advance. Inching ahead in the congested traffic, I leaned against the window, rubbing my temples and trying to keep from crying. The gruff man spoke in a friendly voice, "Rough morning?"

I laughed lightly and gave him an unsteady smile. _You have know idea._

Finally, we reached my office and I hurried through the doors, trying to make up time. I was already 20 minutes late, and I didn't to get fired. "There's Axel," One of the receptionists whispered under her breath to another intern, "And he's late again,"

I slowed down, allowing my antagonizing migraine to catch up with me. The intern heard my growl of pain and whispered right back, "Yeah, totally. Though, I'm pretty sure he's not gonna be able to last the entire day," I scurried away, finally grateful of my awkward, verbose legs, yet I was biting back burning tears.

Luckily, they postponed the meeting and I had a few minutes to regain my thoughts. My first action was to pop a few aspirins to kill this ass of a head ache. My phone buzzed and I dry-swallowed the two drugs before answering, "Yes, Kairi?" Kairi was my assistant and a dedicated one at that.

"_Axel, you have a private call waiting," _She spoke distractedly, probably fixing any errors I made in my papers. I really loved her – She was one of my best friends outside of work.

"Is it important?" I still was massaging my temples, impatiently awaiting the drugs to kick in.

"_Oh, yes. Here, I'll connect you," _I waited and there was a click before a new voice spoke, _"Hello?"_

I recognized that voice anywhere, "Oh my God!! Hi, how are you? Is everything alright?"

He laughed his beautiful laugh and I soaked up the sound of his voice, _"Everything's good... Just on a lunch break..." _His time was 4 hours ahead.

"Actually, I'm glad you called. I just wanted to-"

"Axel!!" My partner, Marluxia, rapped on my door, "Let's go!! You, me, and Larxene need to go over the case and speak with the clients. Vexen wants to go over everything one last time, too," Vexen was the founder and the boss of our law firm, Castle Oblivion Law.

"Alright," I sighed and focused back to my phone call, "Hey, let me call you later. Something came up and... I'll talk to you later. I love you,"

"_Okay... I love you, too. Don't work too hard, okay? See you soon," _We said bye and I hung up the phone before joining Marluxia and Larxene in the conference room with Vexen. Just by hearing his voice, my day already improved greatly.

* * *

I was sitting in one of the leather office chairs, barely paying attention to the case at hand. I didn't even get to say thank-you to him on the phone... That day – our last day together – was one of the best days of my life... In fact, it was the best day of my life. Being with him was... The best part of my life.

The day was in the middle of summer, before he was moving. He came over for some pizza and to watch a few movies. And it was also going to be the night I proposed. Once the pizza showed up, I already started with the drinking. He, on the other hand, was not a drinker. He settled on tea, which is why I was so hooked on it, too. Anyway, I was already tipsy when the pizza showed up and it only got worse. I remember kissing him so tenderly... Hugging him so softly... And fucking his brains out.

After the whole show and sex, I whispered in his ear if he would marry me. And he said yes. Just being with him and having him to myself was good enough... I loved him... I still do love him. I would do anything for him. And I just wanted to thank him for being there 100%.

* * *

"Going home?" Kairi asked as I passed by her slowly.

"Yeah," I rubbed my eyes and yawned, "I'm too tired to concentrate on this case,"

"Okay," She uncrossed her legs and typed on her computer, "Good idea. A fresh head will help you think better. Get some sleep,"

"Thanks," I cracked my knuckles and leaned against her desk, "But I need to call him. I just... Need to thank him,"

She immediately knew who I was talking about. She was the only soul I've ever told about him, "For?"

"Just... Being there for me. And waiting patiently. It must kill him that he has to wait so long for us to make this marriage thing official," I looked down and Kairi rubbed me on the back.

"Chill," She said, "I am positive he loves you and he would wait forever for you,"

"Thank you," I smiled at her blue eyes, "I'm hungry... So I'm just gonna go home, eat, and sleep,"

She paused for a minute before responding, "Wait, isn't your birthday this weekend?"

"Guhhh," I whined, "Don't remind me,"

"Well, I got you a present and I wanted to be sure that it was this weekend,"

"Aww," I smiled, "Thanks. But you didn't have to get me anything. I mean, _I'm _not getting me anything,"

She shrugged and laughed, "Please. I assure you that you'll love it. Actually, it should be at your apartment now. I sent it a few hours ago. I'd give it in person, but it was..."

"Last minute?"

"No, just too heavy to carry around," She gave me a wink and sent me on my way, "Happy almost-Birthday, Axel!! How old are you gonna be?"

"None of your damn business!!" I smiled and left through the doors and down to the street. Of course, it was raining hard and I had no umbrella. Naturally, I missed the bus, too. I figured that it would be faster to walk than deal with traffic again, so I hurried down the sidewalk, toward my apartment.

I went up in the elevator and quickly reached my floor. I was dripping wet due to the evil rain and I just wanted a bath, Chinese food, and sleep. I stuck my key in the lock and pushed through my door, sopping wet. Home at last.

Then a towel is being tossed at me.

And all I see is him.

Him.

My fiancé.

"Oh my..." My mouth hung wide and all I could see was his short, adorable frame, waiting to be kissed, "...It's you..."

He laughed and ran into my arms, "It's me,"

"How did you-"

"Happy Birthday," He blushed sheepishly, " I wanted to surprise you... Kairi helped me out a bit..."

"I owe her. Big time." I couldn't find the right words to say after that, so I just let my lips press against his. Our mouths moved in synch and I peacefully sucked his lower lip with a sultry tenderness.

"I love you," He whispered in my ear, since we eventually moved to the couch and he could finally reach.

"And I wanted to thank you," I rubbed circles between his shoulder blades, lulling him deeper into sleep.

"For?" His voice was groggy, and ready to pass out.

"For giving me the best day of my life,"

He sniffled and buried his face in my chest, which was reduced down to my bare skin, "Axel,"

"Roxas,"

**Aaaaannnnndddddd – Cut!! Great scene, everybody!! ((: So, I feel that I rushed the ending a tad bit... But, whatever. I like it. Did you listen to the song? Please, go do it. I'm pretty sure each one of you have heard it at least once before.**

**Anyway, someone in my family is a moron. It's fucking snowing and the air conditioning is on. So while I go hunt down the dumb ass who wants me to freeze to death, read, review, worship. Like always.**

**Hmmph, on a lighter note, expect this whole Davy Jones's Locker thing to grow and grow and grow. And... yeah... that's just about it. Okay? **

**I love you all if you review. ((:**

**Love,**

**Sam~~~ :33**


	3. Congratulations

**Ho mai gawd... I'm still alive. How 'bout that. Anyway, it's Spring Break and I was craving a good ol' fashioned AkuRoku story. ((:**

**So, while I was gone, I turned 15, got accepted into a Fine Arts Academy, and beat Chain of Memories again. Ahhh... Progress. You gotta love it. :D**

**My other stories are slowly but surely being written, so hold yerrr horses. Expect When Roxas Met Axel and That One Summerup soon. Okay? Kthx~**

**Anyway, I should probably discuss this songfic. It's based off the song, _Congratulations _by Blue October. I altered the song a bit, so it would be a man singing to a man, than a man singing to a woman. So enjoyyyy. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed'ded**

"_Well..." He awkwardly coughed as we waited in the airport terminal, "... I guess this is goodbye,"_

"_Looks like it," I sighed, fighting back the tears I swore I wouldn't shed. Axel's green eyes shone with deep compassion, filling my hollow heart with pitiful love. We were best friends since 3rd grade – 10 years together. Inseparable. And in any minute, our futures were gonna branch in separate directions._

"_Flight 813 to Hollow Bastion is boarding all first class and handicapped passengers now," The lady P.A. announced. That was my flight. I was off to college to explore my future as a journalist – there was an entire world out there for me to see. And Hollow Bastion University was where I needed to start._

"_That's my flight..." My voice was small and depressing. **Tell him now, **I reminded myself, **Tell him you love him. Tell him before it's too late. He's your best friend and he's bi. He needs to know.**_

_Axel pulled me into a tight hug and I was threatening to cry. I never cried anymore. I was a man. A man who couldn't tell his best friend in the world he had a sick love for him. "Roxas," Axel whispered, voice hoarse and depressed, "I'm gonna miss you so much,"_

_I nodded, pulling away, "Ax, I need to tell you something..."_

_He perked up slightly, locking his fire eyes with my frozen blue, "Anything, I'm listening,"_

"_I... I... I wanted to tell you..." Another pussy sigh. I was no man. I gave up, "I wanted to tell you... I'm gonna miss you, too..."_

_Axel hung his head, looking disappointed with my weak excuse, "I know... But we'll still talk, right?"_

"_Always," I agreed, "I have to go... My flight is boarding,"_

"_Flight 138 to Destiny Islands is boarding all coach passengers at this moment," A gruff P.A. voice came over the system. That was Axel's flight. His new home was awaiting him with his art career. _

"_Same..." Axel's eyes were watered, but dared not to spill over. Axel **was **a man. More of one than I could ever hope to be. And men don't cry._

"_Axel..." We pulled apart, me picking up my carry-on bag. He was still towering over me, and never seemed to gain an ounce over the years. I watched him run his calloused fingers through his spiky, blood-red hair and I internally grinned at the teardrop tattoo under each eye. We had a good laugh when he accepted the drunken dare to tattoo his face. He was beautiful. And he still didn't know the truth._

"_Roxas..." He followed my lead, taking a distracting sip of his water bottle and shouldering his backpack. _

_And, because we knew each other more than anything, our voices were in unison, "Goodbye,"_

College was busy and I distracted myself with school, work, and friends. Axel and I started off with talking everyday. That faded into once a week, then once a month, and finally once a year. Drifting apart from the love of your life hurt like a bitch. Not once did I ever forget about him, though.

So 6 years after we said goodbye in the very public airport and having little to no contact, I was shocked to see an envelope addressed to a Mr. Roxas Strife from a Mr. Axel Gainsborough sitting on my dorm bed. With fast fingers and a cheesy smile, I read the contents. But the happiness was shot down fast.

It was an invitation.

To his wedding.

With a Miss Rikku Highwind.

Dated – that's right – the Thirteenth of August. A summer wedding, that was enough of a romantic cliché... But it was also my birthday. Swell. Just fucking swell. The only day out of the entire year where only Axel (and my family) bothered to remember. Score One for life.

So, going through a mind-numbing flight, I was lying in my Hilton Hotel bed, the blinds tightly shut, no matter how much the bright sun fought its way in. I stared up at the ceiling, my pale eyelashes dry and tight from the crying I didn't do anymore.

_Pull it together, you blubbering fag, _My internal voice was the harshest thing to ever face, _He's your best friend – You need to quit being a selfish bitch and be happy for him. Take a goddamn shower and move on. _

I looked at the picture that came with the invitation one last time as I stepped out of my cold shower. Axel was still tall and skinny as hell, but after 6 years, his face matured and started to show off some smooth, handsome features. The blood red hair still spiked and never lost or gained length. His eyes were still narrow and fiery, but I swear they lost some sort of... Spice. It hurt that I couldn't find Axel's special flame in his eyes – a sorry sign that 6 years was too long away from the man I loved.

Rikku, however, disgusted me. She was fucking perfect. The picture was a vacation-caught moment of the two snuggling deep in the sand, a wide ocean stretching behind them. She was enveloped in his long, lean, muscular arms and into his toned stomach. I hated her. Her eyes were wide and green, almost crystal blue, her wispy, sandy blonde hair framed her adolescent-lined face. She was pale, but had a naturally flushed face. And, even sitting down, I could tell she was skinny and really short.

It pissed me off how we looked so much alike.

More tears spilled over as I dressed and prepared to see the death of a future I've only fantasized of having. Me and Axel. Axel and me. Over. It was too late.

So I let out the last of my meaningless tears and slipped on the suit I borrowed from my brother. I looked in the mirror, not really caring about the bags under my eyes from lack of sleep, laughing at the haunted features in my unfortunate face, and the overall pity of a little kid crying over the man he could only dream of. In a monkey suit.

Getting a date for this whole thing seemed evil. I could have; I had a thing for a cute girl, Olette, in one of my political science classes... But it was a mere crush. And I couldn't drag her into this mess and emotionally damage her, too. So I traveled alone to the church that this fairytale wedding was held.

And walking up the sidewalk to a Destiny Islands church was the least of my worries. The white balloons tied to bouquets of pink roses lead a path to the double-door entrance. The sun was smiling, birds were dancing overhead, and I had a stomachache.

So I slipped inside and groaned at the equal beauty inside. Matching bouquets from outside lined the wooden benches, all the way down to the exact place where Axel was going to promise a long, wonderful life with the beautiful girl who looked like me. And I was to watch all this with a smile on my face.

The stupid sun put up one hell of a fight, peeking in through the high windows and stain-glassed murals. Strangers mingled, laughed, and predicted their personal ideas on how long Axel and Rikku were going to last. Lucky me, they were – according to the peanut gallery – the 'Match Made In Heaven.'

My empty stomach gave me warning signs and I searched for some private place to revive composure. So, to the left, there was a hallway, none of them were marked as a bathroom. Leave it to me to have to do a Trial-And-Error treasure hunt for a bathroom while heartbroken and ready to puke. Great, isn't it?

So on my way to search, I bumped into the one and only familiar face. Reno. Axel's older brother. "Well if it ain't my baby brother's BFF?" He took me into a loving chokehold and laughed. I'll admit, it was hard to hurt around the natural charisma Reno radiated, "I'm amazed you even decided to show your face around here,"

"Excuse me?" I almost whispered, pulling away and looking up at Reno's blue eyes, "What're you talking about?"

"Please," Reno laughed nonchalantly, "We all know – well, at least I know – that you are totally in love with Axel,"

"Wh-What!?" I choked on the spit in my dry mouth.

"Don't give me that," Reno winked, "I know the truth. You sucked at hiding it as a child. Every time you crashed at my house? I saw how close you and Axel got. But nonetheless, you love him and he needs to know the truth. And you know what I want you to do? I want you to haul your skinny, little ass into the room behind me and tell Axel the truth. I don't care if it's his fucking wedding, funeral, or Power Rangers birthday at a goddamn Chuck E. Cheese – You're telling him how you feel,"

Silence. Still the same, straightforward Reno, at least. "What about Rikku?" Was my sad excuse for an excuse.

"Forget her. She's sweet, but she's just not right for my baby brother... Besides, you're not going to give Axel head or propose, you're just clearing up some dirty air. Grow a pair and go," He nodded, a sign that he was serious. With one last hug and a punch to the arm, I turned the cold doorknob, hands shaking and sweating profusely.

Now or never.

So the door widened and I slipped inside, a tall redhead sitting on a bench, twitching with nerves. Without turning to face me, his voice was almost brought to tears, "Reno! I told you I wanna be alone! Get the fuck out!" He turned and almost gasped at me, "You're not... Reno... Can I help you?"

_He doesn't know who I am, _I laughed in my head, filled with venom, _So much for never forgetting each other._

A teasing smile crept over my lips, "Sure. If you know where I can find another idiot who managed to get electrocuted while playing dodgeball in the 6th grade,"

His eyes widened and he covered a gasp with his hand, "Roxas?"

"No shit, Sherlock," I laughed easily. All that pain I've felt prior to all this – Gone. Seeing Axel calmed my nerves.

"Oh my God," Two giant steps with those long legs and his arms were around mine, "It's you!"

"It's me," I agreed, smelling him and the expensive cologne lingering on his tuxedo, "You look great,"

"You do too," He smiled wide, "Still the short, little blondie who helped me with all my crazy teen schemes,"

I let out a single, "Hah," and we never broke eye contact, "So..." My awkward sigh, trying to get a pathetic conversation going.

"So..." He picked up, "How've you been?"

"Good," I answered like a reflex, something I trained myself to do when I didn't want to talk about anything. Then I winced at that lie, "Well... Not so good,"

"What?" Axel's gorgeous face softened into concern, "What's the matter?"

"I... I feel guilty..." My voice was puny, weakening with each syllable, "You see... I've lied to you... For the past 16 years..."

"About...?" I could see his muscles tighten and take a deep gulp.

"Everything!" I cracked. Tears ran down my face, sobs choked its way up, and I didn't care – There was no turning back now, "I- I- I love you. For the past 16 years I've known you, I just knew I loved you. I still do. You make me happy, you were always there for me. When Naminé dumped me our Sophmore year, you were there to help me through it. When my Dad died, you let me freeload at your house for 4 months straight. And now..." More tears and I weakly sniffled, "... I just... Here,"

He took the folded piece of notebook paper I offered and read it. He never said one word, he still locked eyes with me, and his tan face was burning red. More hopeless tears ran down my cheeks, "I know this can't change anything... But you know how I changed majors to music? I wrote that for you..."

During a layover in Traverse Town, I scribbled those words out in my notebook. I even had a tune in my head so I could really turn it into a song. My song. His eyes read the paper and I scuffled my feet, ashamed of the tears that kept coming.

**Is that seat taken? **

**Congratulations. **

**Would you like to take a walk with me? **

**My mind, it kind of goes fast... **

**I'll try to slow it down for you. **

**I think I'd love to take a drive; **

**I want to give you something **

**I've been wanting to give to you for years: **

**My heart. **

**My heart, my pain won't cover up – **

**You left me.**

**My heart can't take this cover up – **

**You left me.**

**I came to see the light in my best friend; **

**You seemed as happy as you'd ever been. **

**My chance of being open was broken – **

**And now you're Mr. Her. **

**My words they don't come out right... **

**But I'll try to say I'm happy for you; **

**I think I'm going to take that drive. **

**I want to give you something **

**I've wanted to give to you for years: **

**My heart. **

**My heart, my pain won't cover up – **

**You left me. **

**My heart can't take this cover up – **

**You left me. **

**And I can't change this; **

**I can never take it back. **

**But now I can't change your mind; **

**And I can't take this – **

**I can never take this back; **

**But now I can't change your mind. **

**Can't change your mind.**

**Can't change your mind. **

**Just make it go away. **

**Make it go away. **

**Please.**

"You wrote this?" He whispered, not looking up at me.

I bit my lip and hastily nodded, "Yeah. I d-did..." At least my crying was slowing down, "And I know this doesn't change anything at all. I just wanted to let you know the truth and that I'm very happy for you – I really am," Okay, that was somewhat of a lie, "But... I wanted to give you my congratulations. Have a nice life with _her,_"

And I left, not acknowledging Axel and his shocked face. The door closed behind me and I searched for a seat – It was almost time to start. "Hey," A voice called, directed to me, "Roxas!"

I turned to see who it could've been, and I saw a small girl, raven black hair and wide blue eyes. Xion. Besides Axel, she was my best friend and ex-girlfriend. I haven't talked to her in ages. She was still small and thin since high school, and she was draped in a light pink gown, "Roxy! Has it really been 6 years since I last saw you!?"

An easy smile shrugged on my face and I nodded, "6 years too long, if you ask me,"

"How's life been? You still a journalist? C'mere, I saved you a seat," She took my hand and lead me to a seat near the front. I didn't tell her how close I didn't want to be to the front. Whatever.

"Nahhh..." I shook my head, "Demyx and Zexion really rubbed off of me and I've been pursuing the musical field for a while,"

"That's wonderful! How's your brother? Demyx and Zexion are engaged, right?"

"Yeah. Dem popped the question when he found out his single went platinum," I smiled at my older brother's success. He was Axel's age, but unlike Axel, Demyx didn't get held back in 2nd grade. Nor did Demyx start a year late. So Axel and Demyx were 2 years older than me.

"Oh yes! I heard his new song, _Lyrical Lies, _right? He's really good," She looked away, then back at me, "I can't wait to hear what else he's got,"

"Mhm. He said he would help me and my career when he got the chance... So I'm just writing here and there..."

"Sounds beautiful," Xion giggled, then we were hushed, starting the ceremony. Axel was standing at the front with the priest, waiting for his bride to parade down. The music started and the double doors in the back were opened. My heart hurt and my breathing pattern was shortened and painful. Not once did Axel look away from me. He didn't watch his beautiful bride approach him, he didn't look down, he didn't tear away from me. And sadly, I couldn't read whatever message he was trying to send me.

Finally, to my left, the petite blonde was passing by me, smelling like angels and happiness and vanilla. I hated her. I hated him. I hated myself. Tears pooled at the corners of my eyes and I wiped them away. Axel glanced at his bride, gave her an uneasy smile, and looked back at me.

_Straighten up. You can do this, _I demanded from myself, _Be strong and blink those damn tears away._

I couldn't do this. When I saw those two standing in front of each other, hand in hand, smiling, I shot up and ran out. Up the aisle, through the doors, and into the bright summer day, my feet carried me blindly into the foreign city. All I could do was run. And when my legs crashed on me, a good mile or so away from the church, I collapsed into a ball, more tears. I made an idiot out of myself, probably upsetting the whole mood of the wedding.

And what good was brought when I told Axel?

What was I supposed to expect? Him sweeping me up and taking me away where we could be together? Him being my Knight In Shining Armor, saving me from all this pain and heartbreak?

Stupid. Moronic. Fucking pathetic.

So I was reduced to sobs on a concrete sidewalk, shattered and exhausted. All I had was tears and the warm ocean breeze. Until, not 15 minutes later, I saw polished shoes approaching my limp body on the dirty floor. "Fancy meeting you here," A light laugh that I could spot from millions of miles away. That crystal, bell laugh that assured world peace and happiness. The laugh I fell in love with.

"Axel?" I raised my head off the ground, looking up at him, the sun blinding me.

"No shit, Sherlock," His laugh rang again, then he squatted to my level, "Demyx is gonna be pretty pissed when he finds out that this is how you're treating his suit,"

I blinked at his complete 'Who cares? Just love life!' personality, "Umm... Weren't you... Aren't you... You seemed a little busy back there," I motioned back where the happy little church was probably up in flames.

"Perhaps... But I rethought my agenda..." He flashed a small smile, "And I couldn't do it,"

"What!?" I gasped like a little girl who found out Santa was fake.

"Not after what you told me... I couldn't marry Rikku... It didn't seem fair," He looked in the distance, then back down to my eyes, "Because marrying a girl while completely in love with someone else isn't the best idea,"

_WHAT!? _"It's usually frowned upon in most modern societies," I grinned sheepishly, "But does that mean that the feeling is mutual between the two of us?"

"You're so cute," He rolled his eyes and lightly kissed the tip of my nose, "I just wish I had the balls to tell you sooner. Remember Larxene? You cleaned me up and fixed my life when I found out she cheated on me. And when my parents divorced? You were at my house, helping me keep up with everything that was needed to get done. And when they got back together? You were the only one I demanded to be at the wedding," He laughed, mainly to relieve stress, "And that's the tip of the iceberg... You mean the world to me... And if you haven't noticed, I brought myself to even get the thought of marrying Rikku because you two look so much alike,"

My throat tightened and I fought a smile, "I noticed," And with that, Axel's lips were on mine, kissing me chastely, slowly, then working up to a faster, smoother, caress with his lips. After asking for entrance, Axel's tongue got straight to work, exploring the little, uncharted cave called my mouth. He tasted amazing, my tear-stained face radiated with happiness, and I could hear high-heeled shoes approaching.

"Well, it's about motherfucking time," Xion's voice hissed lightly, hands on her small hips, "But you should've picked a more convenient time... Say... before Axel's wedding day!"

I bit my lip, hiding back laughter, and I could see that Axel's face showed the same tension. A burst of laughter escaped, and the two of us let out a chorus of utter amusement. Xion tried to scowl, but gave up and beamed, "But seriously, Rikku is pretty damn pissed,"

"I'll deal with her," Axel sighed, realizing the consequences he had yet to face, "But first..." He leaned in and kissed me on the lips, then pulled Xion down to our level, licking her cheek.

"Ew!" She laughed involuntarily, "Ax-el!"

"I love you," I whispered to Axel.

"I love you more," He whispered right back.

"And I love the idea of returning before we're in more trouble than we already are in," Xion announced out loud. We frowned at her, then she rolled her eyes and smiled, "I love you guys. But now, asses hauling. Let's _move!_"

"Okay, okay..." We gave up, standing to our feet, Xion already walking away and back to the church, "Roxas?"

"Yes?" I replied, after accepting another long kiss from Axel.

"Happy birthday," He grinned, mocking me, "I love you,"

**Bahhh. :D No author's writing is complete without FLUFF!! *squeal***

**So I hope you liked it and that all my mistakes aren't noticeable. This fic took me a total of one hour and seventeen minutes. ((:**

**Like, anyway, I'm going to search for another song to base a SoRiku or Zemyx fic on. Because I've never written either of those, so wish me luckk.**

**If you have any suggestions or song ideas, lemme know pleaseee. **

**Merci. *hugs***

**Love Always,**

**Sammm~**


	4. The Organization

**A/N: So I was taking a bath and right when I was shampooing, I got the idea for this story. Hah! I loved the idea enough to take a break from my other stories [but I won't blow them off, I promise] and write it. I am particularly good at songfics, so this should be a pretty well~written story ((: It's going to be another rather drawn~out story, so read and enjoy!! Oh, and I'll tell you all the song names and artist, just in case you like them.**

**So here we go...**

**Disclaimer: *curls in fetal position and sobs***

I flipped open my phone as I towel dried my hair. **5 Missed Calls.** Throwing the towel onto my bed, I opened up the missed calls menu. 4 from Demyx and 1 from Zexion. _What can be so important that they needed to call me so early? _I asked myself in my head. I slipped on boxers and a pair of jeans and then hit the 'call' button on Demyx's name. It rang only once before Demyx picked up. His frantic voice busted my ear drum, "HOLY SHIT, ROXAS!!"

"Jeez, Dem," I slipped on a black T-Shirt, "Calm down. What's got you so amped up?"

"Amped up? More like pissed beyond belief!!"

"Okay, what did Marluxia do this time?" I failed to say that without rolling my eyes. Demyx and Marluxia _always _got in fights over the smallest things.

"That _bitch _quit!! He joined the Flower Power!!"

My eyes narrowed and I hissed in a dangerously venomous voice, "What. Did. You. Say."

"Marluxia said, 'Later, I'm blowing this ho-show. I'm getting nowhere with you people.' And I asked him where he was going from there, after punching him, like 20 times, and he said he got an offer from _them..._"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I groaned, weaving a belt through the loops and slipping on my checkered bracelet and black/white rings.

"Nope, dead serious,"

"So what the hell do we do now? The gig is next weekend. We have 2 weeks to find a new singer and teach them our stuff,"

I could hear Demyx's muffled sigh, "Zexion said that we should hold auditions. Like some sort of American Idol-type thing,"

"Right," I put on my tattered Converse and pulled on a hoodie, "Not gonna happen,"

He scoffed, mad that I rejected his boyfriend's idea, "What do _you _propose we do?"

"I say," My iPod headphones were missing and I scoured my huge-ass room, trying to find them, "That we relax and deal with it when we get to school. Worst comes to worst, we just cancel the gig,"

"Cancel!?" Demyx nearly shrieked, "You know how important that gig is!! Kairi's dad is the _presi-fucking-dent _of Kingdom Hearts Records!! We could skyrocket as a band!!"

"Like I haven't thought of that," I sneered sarcastically as I grabbed some breakfast and left the house, "It's just Kairi's Sweet 16," Even though Kairi only was in school for 2 months, she was already the It-Girl. Popular, well liked, and in the highest raking position in the biggest social circle in the entire city.

"We should feel honored!! She could've gotten HUGE groups like The Click Five, or Green Day, or Blink-182!! But no!! She wants her local, high school band to perform!!"

"Whatever," My messenger bag was slung over my shoulder, a cigarette was in between my lips, and I was walking down the street towards Destiny Islands Academy, "See you in a few,"

"Right," Demyx said flatly. I slid my phone in my pocket and put my iPod in my ears. It was damp and almost April. The air was bitter and cold, yet the sun was shining brightly, illuminating the finally-green grass and drying up the puddles of never ending rain. My peaceful, little suburban neighborhood faded into the distance as I walked down the road, towards the Academy.

Destiny Islands was for rich people. End of story. Celebrities, political giants, artists, musicians, models, you name it. They all resided in Destiny Islands. My dad was a very successful doctor/surgeon/whatever at D.I. University Medical Center, while my mom was an author, sort of famous for her romance novels. And here I was: dingy, 16-year-old kid, dressing sloppy, listening to and playing "rebel" music, as my dad put it, and not offering anything constructive and productive to the world. Well, excuse me for not wanting to poke my fingers into people's liver or whatever, and having no interest in the steamy affair between Fredrick and Lisa, who was seeing Vincent, who was the real father of Lillian's daughter, who kept it a secret from the evil Juanita, who blah... blah... blah... Romance novels and open-heart surgery. Not for me.

Anyway, I attended Destiny Islands Academy for the Fine Arts, where I met Demyx and Zexion. We were apart of the 'Music and Band/Orchestral Branch' and became pretty close. The school ranged from 4th to 12th grade, so I knew Demyx and Zexion for a while. After being bored to death with musical theory and Mozart's Ninth Symphony, we started to get together and play our own music. I was the doesn't-give-a-damn-about-shit, trouble making drummer. Demyx was the bubbly, outgoing, and loud guitarist. Zexion was the cool and collected bassist. We came up with some pretty decent stuff, except we were missing a vital thing: singing talent. None of our voices were mysterious enough pull anything impressive off.

After hard searching, we found Marluxia. That guy had a deep voice, puzzling and calm. It helped a little that was the Ladies' Man, racking up many fans and listeners. He was tall, buff, had a stunning face, and that fucking hair. The girls just _adored _his long, pink locks. But of course, all the other guys laughed and called us the "Singing Fruit Basket." One can stick up his middle finger in defense for so long before it starts getting to them. After a few years of being with us, Marluxia became controlling, insisting that he was the main attraction and we were his little back-up dancers. He actually suggested that we wore dresses during a Christmas Concert one year. We won that fight. We weren't the ones with rose-colored tresses. We would have kicked him out of the band at any time, but his voice was so damn good and he had stage presence that drew people in.

Then, he became obsessed with the crappiest band. Ever. They were called Sinister Rainbow. Seriously, no joke. They kept stealing our stuff: altering the chord progressions ever-so-slightly and switching up the lyrics by one letter. The affiliation got so bad, that Marluxia would blow off numerous practices for them. You know how the rest ends: he quit The Organization [Me, Demyx, and Zexion. The Organization was our band's name.] and joined Sinister Rainbow. So we were stuck finding a brand new singer, just 2 weeks before the biggest gig we would ever get. And trying to find someone nearly as good as him only made the challenge harder.

I exhaled and threw my cigarette butt onto the wet sidewalk. The school was a few yards away, so my pace slowed down tremendously. The school bell rang and I quickly scurried down the Music Building [which was HUGE] and found my classroom. Demyx and Zexion were in their usual seats, holding an empty chair for me. "Morning," I snorted out.

"We need to fix this," Demyx said, "And fast,"

"How do you think we do such a thing?" Zexion asked.

Demyx contemplated, "Hmm... Put up flyers?"

I laughed, "Right. Do you know how many fucking flyers are posted _every day!? _Around the school

AND online,"

"Oh... Right," Demyx grumbled, defeated. The final bell rang, signaling the start of class. The first class of the day: Warm Up. This class was designed for us to warm up and get ready for the day of playing and practice and rehearsal. The classroom was big: a high ceiling, 5 rows of chairs arranged in a horse-shoe, one row on a platform that was shorter than the one behind it. I pulled my trusty drumsticks out of my messenger bag. Demyx and went to their closet, grabbing their bass and guitar.

"Alright," Mr. Saix greeted as soon as Demyx and Zexion reached their seats again, "Good Morning. We need to get started immediately. Your assignment presentations are today,"

I leaned over to Zexion and whispered, "Dammit, those are today!?"

He nodded and I smacked my head, "Shit, I completely spaced and forgot!!," The assignment was to write a song and perform it, singing and with your instrument. Drummers didn't have to sing, just come up with a brand new, fresh, and original beat. Which I neglected to get done.

"Okay, who shall go first?" Mr. Saïx scanned the attendance list, "How about a Mr. Axel?" The entire class snapped their heads to the redhead in the back of the class. He was still sort of a new kid; he was at the Academy for only 2 months. I never took the time to get to know him. He seeped perfectly contempt being the quiet outcast. But, I've heard him talk on the phone a few times when I'd pass by in the hallway. He would be loud, fun, and hilarious. If he was much more extroverted, he would've been loved by everyone in the school. Even the Drama Branch. And the Drama Branch was stuck up.

Axel ran his fingers through hair and hesitantly got up, carrying a guitar to the middle of the room where Mr. Saïx was standing. "Sit here and begin when you're ready," Mr. Saïx directed, plating Axel in the chair. Axel slowly placed the acoustic guitar in his lap and strummed a few notes, but not ready to actually perform yet.

Mr. Saix looked down at him, "You shy?" He rubbed his chin, "How about I shake things up? Roxas!!"

"Yes sir!?" I exclaimed, startled.

"Since you obviously forgot to do this project, I'm going to try something else," He looked at me, confident that I forgot my assignment.

"Mr. Saix," I cooed, "How could you say that I forgot? I am such a prepared, organized student,"

Snickers cracked throughout the classroom. Mr. Saix grinned, "Okay, if you are so prepared, please come and show us all what you got. We are all just dying to hear it,"

My heart sank, "Umm... No thanks...?"

"Right. I've been teaching you since the 4th grade. I know you, Roxas. And unless you don't want to fail the easiest class in this entire school system, get your irresponsible butt down here," Demyx and Zexion cackled in unison and I quickly shot them an icy glare. I trudged down the steps to Mr. Saïx and Axel. Mr. Saix smiled, "You ready for your assignment?"

"Nope,"

"Good. Since you seem to work much better on improvisation, you get to play along with Axel. He will play what he was smart enough to practice and you will make things up as you go along. And you may only use your sticks and... this," He tossed me an empty, plastic bucket, "Have fun,"

I sighed and sat next to Axel. My drumsticks were positioned in my hands and I looked up at Axel. Oh. My. God. Once I looked in those acid green eyes, I could feel some sort of connection. He had a fierce, intimidating flame in his eyes that burned my soul. In a good way. I tried to stare back with the same blank, ferocious eyes, but I felt like a moron. My eyes averted downward and I noticed something particularly weird. He had a teardrop-shaped tattoo under each eye, etched into his milky, marble cheeks. Why was that? What was the story behind those? This kid was different... My eyes shot back up to his green orbs and my heart stopped. The flame was stronger, more intense. Why did I have this... attachment... to this guy? I never made eye-contact with him before, let alone, be in the same 2-foot radius.

Axel took in a breath, which shot me back to reality. My head focused on the drumsticks and the bucket in front of me. I glanced up to Axel to give him the thumbs up. He smiled shyly and I could feel electricity run down my spine. His half smile was so hypnotic, so charming, so inviting, that I almost passed out. Once again, he looked away, slamming me back down to the Real World.

His nimble fingers plucked against the guitar strings carefully. I tapped my foot to the beat, setting the tempo subconsciously in my body. The song sweetly filled my ears and I smiled. It was one of those upbeat songs that made someone instantly perk up. He took in a breath and sang very carefully and meaningfully.

_You don't know how you met me,_

_You don't know why you can't turn around and say goodbye,  
All you know is when I'm with you, I make you free,  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea,  
I'm singin': _

_Follow me everything is alright,_

I had the tempo rushing through my blood and I added some flair by clicking my drumsticks together on the down beat.

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you... want to leave, I can guarantee:  
You won't find nobody else like me,_

My heart raced as I listened to the lyrics. I clicked together my drumsticks faster, but still in beat with Axel's amazing voice, and looked him deep in the eyes. These lyrics he was singing meant something. No, nothing gay. I'm straighter than fuck. But listening, it seemed like he was saying directly to me that I should get to know him because he was different. One-of-a-kind.

I immediately snapped out of my train of thought and playfully tapped a rhythm against the bucket, a few syncopated beats and that's when I really started to get into the song.

_I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear,  
Cuz as long as no one knows, then nobody can care,  
You're feelin' guilty, and I'm well aware,  
But you don't look ashamed, and baby I'm not scared,  
I'm singin': _

_Follow me, everything is alright,_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you... want to leave, I can guarantee:  
You won't find nobody else like me,_

Axel broke into a mini-solo and I laid low, keeping the drum pattern even and steady.

_Won't give you money,  
I can't give you the sky,  
You're better off if you don't ask why...  
I'm not the reason that you go astray, and,  
We'll be all right if you don't ask me to stay... _

_Follow me everything is alright,_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you... want to leave, I can guarantee:  
You won't find nobody else like me, _

_You don't know how you met me,_

_you don't know why you can't turn around and say goodbye,  
All you know is when I'm with you,I make you free, _

_And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea,  
I'm singin': _

_Follow me everything is alright,_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you... want to leave, I can guarantee:  
You won't find nobody else like me, _

_Follow me everything is alright,_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you... want to leave, I can guarantee:  
You won't find nobody else like me,_

_I decided to lay out, this felt like the last refrain of the song._

_Follow me everything is alright,_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,  
And if you... want to leave, I can guarantee:  
You won't find nobody else like me..._

Axel let the final note ring out and then silenced his guitar. Mr. Saïx stared at us both. "Oh my goodness," His mouth was hanging down, "That was," He stopped and studied our faces. I shot Axel a nervous look, afraid that I ruined his beautiful song, "That was un-be-lievable. Amazing!! Marvelous!! Spectacular!! You showed what fellow musicians should have, something that all of us strive to get, what we yearn for in the pit of our hearts: chemistry!! The way you two... meshed so well... I wouldn't be surprised if you two knew each other in a past life!!" Mr. Saïx started a round of applause and my attention went straight to Demyx and Zexion. As if they could read my mind, they nodded eagerly.

I turned to tell Axel my idea, but he was already back in his seat. I sank, disappointed, and made my way up to my seat by Demyx. "He was good! Amazing! Twenty fucking better times than Marluxia!"

"Yeah!" Zexion chimed in, "And the way you two could like... communicate silently-"

"-Is exactly what we need!!" Demyx finished.

"I know all of that," I glanced over at Axel who was leaning back in his chair, paying attention to Mr. Saix, "And to be honest, when I looked in his eyes..."

"When you looked in his eyes..." Zexion pushed further.

"I dunno..." I shook my head, "I felt some sort of... connection. Like I felt very..."

"...Attracted?" Zexion suggested.

"Yes!!" Demyx squealed, "Our little Roxy is finally gay!!"

My throat closed and I choked out, "No...?"

"Oh come one," Demyx pouted, "It was totally love at first sight. Just admit it,"

And for the first time in my life, I regretted having two gay best friends.

**A/N: Oh no! Not another Roxas~Gay~Denial story D:**

**Hah! I'm sorry, but I find that set~up uber addicting. And Roxas is the Uke in any relationship. Yep, even Namine or Sora would Seme his ass :3**

**Anyyyywhooo, that song was Follow Me by Uncle Kracker. I realized when I was typing the lyrics that the song was basically, "Oh~I~Know~You're~Married~But~I~Don't~Care." And that's not the case for the story, so just ignore that little infidelity part.**

**Hah! So read and review! And I hope you had a great Turkey Day ((:**

**Laterz Taterz!**

**~~~Sam :33 **


End file.
